¿El príncipe azul o el cuento de terror?
by adii.rdz
Summary: A veces los cuentos de hadas no existen, y los príncipes azules, no son lo que deben de ser.


**-Nombre de la Beta: ****Nadia ****Elisabet (liz-stefani) Beta FFAD.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El desarrollo de la historia y las acciones que realicen los personajes es completamente de mi autoría, a excepción de la frase que Bella usa al terminar su conferencia.**

* * *

**Summary**

**Isabella Swan es una prestigiosa terapeuta y acaba de escribir un libro que bien podría definir de una manera clara las diferencias entre un príncipe azul, o al menos lo que ella creía sobre éste personaje de ensueños, contra un hombre real. En la gira promocional de su obra, Bella brinda una emotiva conferencia acerca de sus experiencias en el pasado, aquellas que la hicieron tropezar pero también levantarse como el ave fénix que era. **

**A veces los cuentos de hadas no existen, y los príncipes azules, no son lo que deben de ser.**

* * *

Me dirigí hacia el estrado donde se me esperaba para impartir una breve conferencia ante un pequeño grupo de mujeres que habían tenido que lidiar con problemas de violencia en sus matrimonios, en su familia. No es la primera vez que doy una disertación sobre éste tema, de hecho me encuentro en una gira promocionando mi libro, ése que me costó muchas lágrimas escribir, porque relataba de manera explícita todo lo que he vivido en mi experiencia con el amor, y no es que fuera extensa, porque la verdad es que no, solo han sido dos, pero cada una con distintos contrastes, tan diferentes entre sí. Me encontraba nerviosa, como en todas las ocasiones, éste es un tema delicado, pero gracias a mis años de experiencia podía hablarlo con calma. Jasper, mi amigo y presentador, me nombró y subí hacia el pequeño escenario que estaba tenuemente iluminado en tonos claros, había un numeroso grupo de mujeres frente a mí. Pero sabiendo que con mi plática podría ayudarlas, aunque fuera un poco, todos mis miedos e inseguridades se iban por un tubo.

—Hola, buenas tardes amable auditorio que nos acompaña a ésta magistral conferencia denominada _"El hombre real vs. El príncipe azul_". Creo que la mayoría del público aquí presente conoce a ésta increíble y talentosa mujer. Sin embargo, haré las presentaciones como Dios manda.

Todas las mujeres presentes soltaron unas pequeñas risas por el comentario de Jazz, y si no lo conociera desde hace mucho, puede que yo también hubiera presentado leves sonrojos.

—Ésta extraordinaria mujer que tienen aquí se llama Isabella Swan, es Psicóloga Clínica, estudió la licenciatura en la Universidad de Harvard y realizó su especialización en Terapia de Pareja con honores, además es Sexóloga, por lo que si al final quieren hacerle unas cuantas consultas, la licenciada estará feliz de contestar a todas sus preguntas. Es mundialmente reconocida por su libro, y tiene un espacio mensual en una revista de gran prestigio. Actualmente es co-terapeuta en varias asociaciones sin fines de lucro donde colabora con mujeres que han atravesado cualquier tipo de abuso en sus vidas. Démosle un gran aplauso a nuestra querida licenciada: Bella.

—Muy buenas tardes queridas amigas, muchas gracias Jasper por la presentación. —El aludido me saludó amablemente y me dejó sola en el pequeño escenario para que pudiera dar inicio a mi exposición—. Antes que nada respetadas compañeras, quiero decirles que me presento ante ustedes como Bella, la mujer, no la psicóloga, ni la escritora. Sino como una mujer común y corriente, al igual que cualquiera de ustedes, con sueños, con anhelos. Alguien que quiere compartirles un sinfín de situaciones vividas, que sé bien podría serles de mucha ayuda. —Tomé un profundo respiro y así fue como dio inicio ésta conferencia, a la que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado llegar a realizar.

—Durante muchos años se ha tenido la idea equivocada de que los príncipes azules son el prospecto ideal para las mujeres, quienes desde pequeñas sueñan con conocer al hombre de sus sueños y formar una linda familia, me incluyo en ese gran porcentaje de mujeres que desde pequeña soñaba con hallar al príncipe azul, ese hombre de brillante armadura que conocería algún día, que llegaría en su caballo blanco o, siendo más realistas y actuales, en el carro del año. —Todas rieron con mi pequeño chiste—. Cada mujer tiene su tipo ideal de príncipe azul, generalmente están: el príncipe que te rescata de tu vida aburrida, el príncipe que paga tus deudas, el príncipe que te tiene en casa como una reina sin que tengas que mover un solo dedo, o simplemente, el tipo que te hace sentir bonita y especial. Pero la realidad es que las películas de Disney se han encargado de crear ese prototipo de "_hombre perfecto_", así como de convertir a las "_princesas_" en unas total e indefensas damiselas en apuros. Sin embargo, ahora les pregunto mujeres aquí presentes, ¿esa es la vida que realmente queremos para nosotras?, ¿seguir haciendo que los hombres sean unos machistas?, ¿y todo por nuestros tontos ideales? —Toda la sala se fundió en breves murmullos y expresiones de señoras afectadas por mi cuestionamiento.

Bebí un poco de agua que mi asistente dejó en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba detrás mío y proseguí—. Y para nada estoy diciendo que se revelen ante sus esposos cuando salgan de aquí, mi principal punto es hacer énfasis en que las mujeres de ésta época no necesitamos un hombre que pagué nuestras deudas, no necesitamos un hombre que nos haga sentir placer todo el tiempo, sí queremos ese placer y no tenemos un hombre que nos lo dé… mujeres, para eso tienen esas perfectas manos que Dios les dio. —Todo el auditorio estalló en risas.

»No necesitamos un hombre que nos haga sentir bonitas, tal vez sí para que aumenten de vez en cuando nuestra vanidad. Pero damas, para que un tipo las vea hermosas, lo primero que deben hacer es pararse frente un espejo y repetirse mil veces como un pequeño mantra: _"¡Soy hermosa, me amo como soy y no necesito de nadie que me lo diga para sentirme así!"_ Créanme que si se levantan diariamente con esa actitud, van a comenzar a confiar en que de verdad son hermosas, y no solo con lo que tienen aquí —señalé mi rostro—, o aquí —Indiqué mi cuerpo—, porque aquello que verdaderamente importa, es lo que llevamos aquí y aquí —apunté hacia mi cabeza y mi corazón. Todas las mujeres aplaudieron fuertemente y me sentí realmente orgullosa, ¡porque vaya qué me había costado comprender eso por mí misma!

—Si ya leyeron mi libro, podrán dar fe de una pequeña parte de mi vida, una que me marcó y me convirtió en lo que soy ahora: una mujer fuerte, independiente y segura de mí misma. Para aquellas que no lo han leído aún, se los recomiendo enormemente, y no por ser la escritora, sino porque espero que las experiencias ahí relatadas les sean de mucha ayuda. Hoy, sin embargo, les contaré un poco sobre lo que escribí, y todos los detalles los encontrarán impresos en ese libro que deberían comenzar a leer.

»A mis 16 años yo creía ciegamente en el primer amor, en esas primeras cosquillas en el estómago, en el revoloteo de mariposas y en todas las ilusiones que tenía. Mi vida era un sueño eterno, me la pasaba leyendo libros donde el amor reinaba por sobre todas las cosas, en los que existían los príncipes azules y los finales felices. Precisamente en esa etapa de mi vida lo conocí a _"él" _y al hacerlo, mi vida tomó un nuevo sentido. Antes que apareciera, mi vida era linda, tenía unos padres que me amaban, un hermano y una hermana que además eran mis mejores amigos, mis confidentes, eran con quienes hacía miles de travesuras.

»Pero el tiempo pasó, yo me convertí en adolescente, ellos en adultos, y cada quien tomó su propio rumbo. Emmett se fue a Harvard a estudiar derecho y Alice viajó a Londres para estudiar diseño de modas. Tenía muchos amigos, Ángela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, entre ellos. Mi vida era divertida y se basaba en salir al cine, tomar helado, hacer pijamadas, ir de compras… en fin, cosas de chicas. Me quedé en Forks porque apenas contaba con 16 y aún me faltaban dos largos años para emprender también mí huida, quería irme a Los Ángeles cuando saliera del instituto, y allí poder estudiar Medicina en UCLA. Sin embargo, a veces los planes no resultan como uno quiere. Mi madre siempre me lo había dicho: "_los tiempos de Dios son perfectos, aún si en el camino tienes que tropezar con miles de piedras_".

»Lo conocí una tarde cuando iba saliendo del instituto, ese día lo recuerdo muy bien, estaba lloviendo, yo siempre fui torpe y en aquel momento no fue la excepción, era como de película puesto que estuve a punto de caer en un gran charco, con todos los libros en la mano y, como un estúpido cliché, alguien me tomó por los brazos, evitando que cayera en el agua. Cuando estuve a salvo, también me encontraba totalmente apenada, pero dirigí mi mirada hacia los ojos del dueño de los fuertes brazos y, cuando lo hice, fue cuando todo comenzó.

»Me enamoré perdidamente de _"él"_ ya que era un total príncipe azul: caballeroso, atento, guapo, detallista. Yo solo era una niña tonta que con palabras y promesas de amor cayó rendida ante el encanto de ese hombre. Sus profundos ojos me convertían en una total esclava que vivía solamente por ser bonita para él; me alejé de mis amigas porque él me lo pidió; dejé de escuchar a mis padres para solo escucharlo a él; aplacé mis sueños por 6 meses, no asistí a UCLA, y por lo tanto, no inicié la carrera de Medicina. Abandoné totalmente mis sueños por seguirlo. Mi vida perfecta pasó en unos meses a convertirse en un real infierno para mí. Yo hacía todo lo que él quería, me vestía como él quería y no me daba cuenta de la gran influencia que estaba teniendo en mí. Pensaba, como cualquier adolescente, que toda la gente que estaba a mí alrededor eran unos egoístas que no querían mi felicidad. Qué equivocada estaba con esa idea.

»Pase por miles de situaciones, al principio las cosas eran perfectas, se convirtió en mi todo, y después de un año me pidió que fuera su novia, a lo que yo gustosamente accedí, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de mis padres, de mis hermanos y de mis amigos para que no lo hiciera. Ese mismo día firmé mi sentencia, porque a pesar de aún no sentirme preparada, me entregué a él, y esa experiencia que siempre había soñado, no fue lo que yo quería.

»Después de eso vinieron muchos encuentros más, y en ninguno sentí los fuegos artificiales que había escuchado se sienten al final del acto, yo solo sentí un profundo dolor en mi corazón, cuyo único consuelo era que él había sido feliz, y por esa razón trataba de poner mi mejor cara. Nuestra relación fue un caos total, pasamos del ʺ_—Bella, no salgas con tus amigas porque quiero tenerte solo para míʺ, _al_ ʺ—Bella, te ves horrible, estás adelgazando mucho y lo único que vas a conseguir es que te deje si sigues asíʺ,_ y obviamente yo no quería que él me dejara, así que comí y comí, no sé si era por la ansiedad que él producía en mí, pero cuando comencé a subir de peso, él cambió su discurso a ʺ—_Bella, estás engordando mucho y yo no merezco a alguien tan obesa como tú.ʺ _

»Todo su trato se basaba en insultos, en hacer que, mi ya inexistente autoestima, se eliminara por completo. Volví a dejar de comer y estuve a punto de volverme anoréxica. Fue cuando aprendí que todo en ésta vida tiene un límite, yo tuve el mío cuando Jake se enojó demasiado porque iríamos a una fiesta, y entonces él hizo lo último que le faltaba para dejar de ser el príncipe azul del que me enamoré; me dio una cachetada, y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y llorar. Después, él llegó con un ramo de rosas y como una tonta lo perdoné.

»Todo empeoró cuando le dije que tomaba la decisión de irme a estudiar a UCLA, ya que confiaba en que lo mejor era separarnos por un tiempo, tanto por su bien como por el mío. Jake no lo aceptó, se hincó y lloró, nunca lo había visto tan roto, me prometió que no volvería a portarse de esa manera, me repetía que si lo hacía era porque me amaba y tenía miedo de perderme para siempre. Yo lloré junto a él en el piso, y ese mismo día me pidió que no lo dejara, que me quedará con él, al menos por ese semestre; insistía en que trataría de ser mejor y que juntos nos iríamos al curso que seguía. Además, me pidió que fuera a vivir con él, y como la tonta que era, lo hice.

»Mi vida después de eso solo empeoró. Mis padres se enojaron conmigo y declararon que si me iba de la casa, olvidara que era su hija. Aún así, con lágrimas en los ojos, me despedí de ellos y me fui a vivir con Jake.

»Las primeras semanas fueron maravillosas, él era tan atento que por un tiempo yo tuve de vuelta a mi Jake, a mi príncipe, y cada noche pasó a convertirse en un sueño para mí, porque él dejó de preocuparse por sí mismo para preocuparse por mí, y en cada encuentro me amó tal como deseaba que lo hubiera hecho la primera vez. Así perdí mis miedos y dejé atrás el pasado, en esos momentos solo éramos Bella y Jake amándonos para siempre.

»Semanas después volvió a pasar lo mismo: Jake insultándome porque no tenía la comida lista, Jake diciéndome que me veía gorda y fea, Jake y su fuerza a la hora de hacerme el amor… Pero yo lo dejaba pasar, pensaba tal vez él tenía problemas en sus estudios o en su trabajo, y quizás por eso se portaba así conmigo.

»Una noche, estaba terminando de bañarme y Jake había salido desde temprano a convivir con sus compañeros de la reserva. Yo me había quedado en casa porque él así lo quiso, para ese entonces ya ni me dejaba ver a mis amigos. Luego me acosté en la cama desnuda, y no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida esperando su llegada. Tiempo después, desperté porque había tenido un sueño terrible, uno en el que me veía a mí misma llorando como nunca y en el hospital. Tenía un presentimiento muy fuerte, como si algo fuera a pasar, me fijé en el reloj para ver la hora y eran las 3 de la mañana. De repente, un escalofrió hizo que mis vellos se erizaran por completo, Jake abrió la puerta, estaba claramente tomado, podía oler su aroma invadido de alcohol, él nunca lo había hecho antes. Atiné a levantarme de la cama y apretar con mis manos la toalla que me envolvía. La mirada de Jacob era endemoniadamente terrorífica, sus ojos estaban de un total negro a causa de la lujuria, me observó de pies a cabeza, se acercó a mí y me besó, fue fiero, demandante, yo me quedé en shock mientras él se deshacía de mi toalla, me tiraba a la cama y de una sola estocada entraba en mí, ese día… me violó.

Toda la sala se llenó de murmullos y unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Pero aun así, seguí con mi relato:

—Yo creo que relatar esto no es fácil para ninguna mujer, por Dios si lo sabré yo, y no se los cuento para que me tengan lástima. No, claro que no. Por el contrario, lo comparto con ustedes porque sé que tal vez se sientan identificadas conmigo.

Una mujer de cabello rojo algo descuidado levantó la mano tímidamente, queriéndome hacer una pregunta, a lo que solo asentí.

—¿Por qué cuando él comenzó con los insultos, tú no hiciste nada para terminar la relación?

—Yo no hice nada por... tonta, por culpa de mi baja autoestima, a pesar de todos los insultos yo lo amaba, no quería que él me dejara. Como en todo tipo de violencia, la víctima siempre se siente culpable cuando el agresor comete algún tipo de agresión. Entonces, si yo pensaba que tenía la culpa, ¿qué era lo que iba a reclamar?

Otra mujer levanto la mano también y yo asentí.

—¿Cómo hiciste para terminar esa relación tan complicada? —preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa.

—Después de que él me violara desperté y tenía la firme intensión de alejarme por completo. Me sentía tan rota, tan perdida conmigo misma, que finalmente comprendí que Jake no me amaba, ya que si lo hubiera hecho, yo jamás hubiera sufrido ningún insulto por parte suya. Me levanté de la cama, me metí a bañar con agua helada para tratar de borrar lo sucio que se sentía mi cuerpo, pero aun así, lo roto de mi corazón nadie lo podía reparar. Salí del baño, me cambié rápidamente y eché un vistazo por toda la casa, para ver si estaba. Me armé de valor, y cuando comprobé que no se encontraba, empaqué todas mis cosas y bajé las escaleras. Estaba a punto de terminar ese infierno, cuando él entró y me encontró allí, me quedé paralizada por el miedo justo al pie de las escaleras. Jake me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, lo miré y vi que en una mano traía un peluche y en la otra un ramo de rosas. Salí de mi shock nervioso y me obligué a decirle la verdad, atrás quedó la Bella que con un simple detalle perdonaba, le grité que estaba harta y que me largaba de la casa, que no quería que me hiciera nada más, ya había perdido a mi familia y había postergado mis sueños. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y justo cuando estaba a punto de girar la perilla, me jaló del cabello y me gritó que a él nadie lo abandonaba, y en ese instante, con odio en sus actos, me aventó sobre la mesa de cristal que se encontraba a unos metros, mi cabeza se estrelló contra las patas de hierro que ésta tenía. Estando ahí, pensé que mi pesadilla había terminado y me sumí en una profunda oscuridad.

»Desperté dos días después, con mis padres y mis hermanos junto a mí, pidiéndome perdón por no haberme puesto más atención, por no castigarme como lo merecía y por no haber hecho nada para detenerme. Lloré junto con ellos y les dije que sentía haber sido una mala hija, pregunté si podía regresar a casa y respondieron que sí. Fue entonces cuando terminó mi pesadilla.

Otra chica rubia levantó su mano y yo volví a asentir.

—¿No tienes miedo de que él te haga algo malo por haber escrito tu libro y haber puesto su nombre?

—Gracias por preguntar, y… —suspiré por lo que estaba a punto de decir, nadie, de toda la gente que conocí en la gira, me había hecho esa pregunta directamente—. Una semana después de haber despertado en el hospital me dieron el alta y fui a casa de mis padres. Incluso mis hermanos se quedaron una semana más en Forks, y todos me consentían demasiado. Jake se había fugado, después de haber llamado al 911 para que fueran por mí, claro que el muy cobarde no quería enfrentar los cargos que le esperaban, ni terminar en la cárcel por el posible castigo que tendría.

»Pasaron dos meses y mis padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia, mis hermanos por su parte ya habían regresado a sus respectivas universidades, y yo tuve que quedarme un rato sola.

»Para entonces ya había hablado con mis profesores del instituto, además el director me había comentado que era muy buen amigo de su contraparte en Harvard, y que dadas mis excelentes calificaciones, podría ayudarme para entrar allí. En la misma época inicié sesiones con la psicóloga Victoria, que también era maestra en la reconocida universidad de Boston pero estaba tomándose un año sabático, y por ese motivo había decidido abrir un pequeño consultorio en Forks. Gracias a ella descubrí que la carrera de Psicología era lo que realmente quería estudiar para así poder ayudar a otras mujeres en una situación similar a la mía. Tanto ella como el director del instituto me ayudaron para que el siguiente semestre iniciara mis estudios en aquella casa de estudios.

»Poco a poco todo se iba acomodando en mi vida, solo quedaba el miedo latente de que Jake fuera a aparecer, y así lo hizo. Ese mismo día recibí una llamada suya en la que me obligaba a ir a las afueras de Forks, dado que si no lo hacía, debería lamentar la muerte de mis padres, estaba aterrada pero obedecí. Fui a mi encuentro con él, me obligó a subirme a su auto y me confesó que su plan era que me fuera con él para que iniciáramos otra vida. Mientras iba manejando seguíamos discutiendo, hasta que Jake no vio a un camión que se cruzó en nuestro camino y chocó justo del lado del conductor, de alguna forma, él abrió mi puerta y me empujó justo antes del golpe. Me dijo un _"te amo_" y yo rodé por la carretera mientras veía cómo el carro de Jacob se incendiaba, con él adentro. Ese día no solo ocurrió su muerte, sino también el final de mi cuento de terror.

»¿Saben? Me tardé años para sanar mis heridas, fueron años de terapia, años para lograr aceptarme tal como soy, para aceptar que soy hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y de que sí puedes enamorarte, pero antes asegúrate de que sea un hombre real, no un príncipe azul. Asegúrate de que sea un hombre que te haga sentir, no solo unas cuantas mariposas en el estómago, sino un jodido y completo zoológico en tu interior.

»Asegúrate de que sea un hombre que te comprenda y te apoye todos los días de tu vida; que te haga sentir amada porque lo mereces; que haga que tu vanidad se incrementé, y que esté contigo en cada paso que des. Un hombre real, no un príncipe azul cualquiera, un hombre que se encargué de hacerte sentir única y especial, y que se preocupé porque juntos puedan lograr muchas cosas. Uno que esté al tanto de tus problemas y te apoye en tus sueños. Que llore contigo pero de felicidad, no por pedirte perdón o por haberte insultado. Que te haga llorar, ¡sí!, pero porque te esté dando un grandioso y bello orgasmo que te haga delirar y sentirte en las nubes. Que te golpeé, siempre y cuando sea para darte placer y lo tuyo sean esos juegos sexuales tan novedosos que existen… —Solté unas pequeñas carcajadas que las mujeres del público no dudaron en acompañar.

Mientras reía, busqué entre la gran cantidad de asistentes que se encontraban sentados, hasta que lo encontré y pude observar esa mirada felina que me hacía estremecer a cada segundo, ese cabello color bronce y esos impactantes ojos color verde que te invitaban a pecar. Ese, señoras y señores, es mi hombre. Me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida y comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras me veía.

Continúe con mi plática mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Es verdad que aún me duele un poco recordar todo aquello, pero cada vez que lo hago, me pongo a pensar que tal vez mi historia no fue nada fácil, viví cosas que una adolescente no debería de haber vivido nunca, tomé malas decisiones… Pero después de mucho tiempo, comprendí que cada herida me hizo valiente, cada paso y cada caída me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora. Y, queridas amigas, quiero decirles que hoy por hoy soy una mujer fuerte, independiente, que después de todo, encontré el amor al lado de un hombre maravilloso que me apoya en cualquier momento y en cualquier decisión que tome en mi vida. Él fue gran parte de mi motivación para salir adelante, porque lo encontré justo en el momento que más requería de su presencia, él me ayudó a sanar por completo, y a darme cuenta de la capacidad tan grande que tengo como mujer.

»Así como mi historia, chicas, existen la de millones de mujeres como tú y como yo, que siguen queriendo encontrar al príncipe azul que te pinta Disney. Pero por favor, recuerden que valen oro y que ningún hombre se merece sus lágrimas, pues quien se las merezca procurará no hacerlas llorar, y si lo hace, como les dije hace unos momentos, será de completa felicidad y placer. Para terminar, quiero compartirles éste pequeño pensamiento que encontré por ahí y que me gustaría tuvieran presente en el día a día de sus vidas.

"_La mujer nació de la costilla del hombre, no de los pies para ser pisoteada, ni de la cabeza para ser superior. Sino del costado para ser igual, debajo del brazo para ser protegida, y junto al corazón para ser amada."_

—Muchas gracias por su atención y las espero en la firma de libros.

Todo el público se puso de pie y terminaron con un fuerte aplauso, Jasper subió al escenario y me entregó un reconocimiento por haber dado esa _increíble conferencia_, según sus palabras.

Bajé del tablado y me dirigí hacia donde estaba la gente esperándome para firmar sus libros, y para cuando terminé de firmarle a la última persona, Edward ya me estaba esperando afuera para felicitarme —: Mi amor, estuviste fantástica como siempre, y la verdad es que cada segundo te admiro más por lo grandiosa que eres, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Ed era mi esposo desde hace 5 años, teníamos unos hermosos gemelos, que estaban siendo cuidados por mis padres en casa mientras estábamos de gira, realmente extrañaba a mis bebés. Él había llegado a mi exactamente dos años después de cerrar ese tormentoso ciclo de mi vida, que día a día con sus atenciones, me hacía olvidar.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen, gracias por ser parte de mi vida. —Lo besé intensamente y él susurró al oído con esa sexi voz moja bragas que tenía.

—Isabella Swan de Cullen, ¿podríamos irnos de aquí rápidamente para llegar a nuestro hotel y poner en práctica esos juegos sexuales que mencionaste hace un rato? Mientras decías eso, te imaginaba tumbada en la cama, amarrada y vendada a mi completa merced.

Yo solo pude reírme por su comentario, lo tomé de sus mejillas mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, me acerqué a él, cerré mis ojos y lo besé profundamente, introduciendo mi lengua y acariciando con ella cada punto estratégico en su boca, lo solté y empecé a caminar, dejándole sin aliento, provocando el efecto que sabía tenían mis besos en él.

—Si yo fuera tú, me apresuraría a llegar a casa, a no ser que quieras ser tú el amarrado en la cama y a mi completa merced por hacerme esperar tanto. —Una mirada cargada de lujuria se instaló en sus ojos, mientras yo estaba feliz por tenerlo junto a mí.

Corrió hasta alcanzarme y nos subimos al coche. Cuando ya estaba sentada y cargaba una sonrisa en mi rostro, cerré los ojos y agradecí a Dios por el hombre real, con defectos y todo, que había puesto en mi camino.

* * *

**Hola, primero que nada. Gracias por leer el Os, fue parte del concurso de los 10 000 miembros que realizo el grupo de Fanfiction Addiction. Gracias por su apoyo en el concurso a las que me regalaron su voto, es lo primero que escribo y estoy muy emocionada. Esto solo me hizo abrir las puertas para poder escribir, y vendrán historias; en el futuro y no muy lejano. Gracias por sus comentarios y sus votos. Al final no gane, pero me siento muy orgullosa de haber participado. **

**Gracias y nos seguiremos leyendo**

**Besos**


End file.
